


The Princess and the Bandit

by Red2Lips



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bloodshed, Condoms Don't Exist, First Time, Just Add Ninjas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red2Lips/pseuds/Red2Lips
Summary: "Remember Hakyeon, you must never go into the mountains."These are the words Cha Hakyeon remembers his mother repeating to him time and time again. After his father is killed by the bandits and the leader of the bandits slain to avenge his death, an impregnable wall of hatred between the royal family and the mountain bandits is left in the hands of their successors. But stronger than their hatred is...





	The Princess and the Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by VIXX's beautiful comeback, I hope everyone reading this enjoys (_ _)

 

_“Remember Hakyeon, you must never go into the mountains.”_

_“But why mother?”_

_“The mountains are where the bandits live. Do you remember? They are the ones who killed your father. Are you scared? Ah, my son, do not be afraid. We are strong. As long as you stay out of the mountains, no harm will come to you. My darling son, do you understand?”_

_“Yes, mother.”_

~~~

Hakyeon reached out to touch the petals of a cherry blossom. The flowers were falling to the ground in abundance, their light pink petals decorating the paths before him. The wind blew lightly, the sun was just peeking out from behind the clouds. It was days like these that Hakyeon’s mind was prone to wander in reminiscence. He peered over the edge of the bridge where he stood, watching a waterlily drift away slowly.

“Brother!” a voice called.

Hakyeon turned to see his younger brother Sanghyuk hurrying towards him. “Hyukkie!” Hakyeon greets his brother fondly, stopping to let Hyuk catch up to him. As soon as Hyuk is close enough, Hakyeon springs forward, forcing him into a hug. Surprised, Hyuk yelps at the contact and slaps at Hakyeon’s arm to make him loosen his grip.

“Brother, I’m not a little kid!” Hyuk groans irritably.

Hakyeon laughed at his brother’s indignant response. Hyuk may be taller than he was, but Hakyeon still saw him as his adorable little brother. That much hadn’t changed. “Hyuk-ah, you’re still the baby of the family,” Hakyeon teases.

“Yeah, because you’re getting old,” Hyuk muttered under his breath.

Hakyeon gave Hyuk’s shoulder a hard squeeze. “Hmm?” he prodded sweetly, his smile dangerous. “My ‘old’ ears didn’t quite catch that.”

“ _Ow!_ Nothing, nothing!” Hyuk yells out between his laughing, trying to run from Hakyeon’s death grip. After accepting his fate (a well delivered jab at his stomach), Hyuk rubs his injured area lightly. “Are you headed to the market?”

Hakyeon nodded. “I need more wax for my candles. And Hongbin”-he held reached into the fold of his white robe and held up a small blue pouch-“wanted me to buy a new robe for Wonshik. Why do you ask?”

Hyuk grinned. “Because I need a favor from you too brother.”

“You need a favor?” Hakyeon asked, surprised. “What for?”

“There’s somewhere I need to be tonight. May I borrow Liu?” Hyuk knew his brother was rather overprotective of his horses and figured it was best to ask. The last time he had taken one out of the stables without permission, Hakyeon had nearly skinned him alive.

“Hmm,” Hakyeon hummed, looking skyward as though pondering his request. “Should I? Ah, but today, I feel wronged somehow… what should I do about this feeling?”

Hyuk crossed his arms and sighed in exasperation. “What do you need to push onto me this time?”

Hakyeon grinned devilishly at Hyuk. “Hyukkie, you know me so well. In return for a favor, I bestow the honor of being in charge of the army’s training for a week on you, dear brother,” he announced gleefully.

“A week?!” Hyuk asked, his eyes widening. Being in charge of the soldiers’ training for a day alone was enough a sweat inducing, back breaking workout. A week would keep him sore for the next month! His brows knitted together in disagreement. “And this is worth it because… ?”

Leaning in close to his brother’s ear, Hakyeon whispered, “Because I happen to know about your… _endearment_ towards a certain musician in town."

Hyuk fought to keep his expression calm. _Think of lilies under the waterfall, koi fish in the stream, the smell of morning dew on the grass…_ “What musician?” he asked innocently. “If you mean Park Hyo Shin, he’s more Hongbin’s obsession than mine.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Hyukkie, you know as well as I do that he’s not the musician in question. But since you insist on being hardheaded, my actual reason is Wonshik needs a break. He’s exhausted. And his sister’s birthday is coming up. Do it for them.”

Hyuk sighed. “If that’s the reason, then there was no choice in the first place. Of course I’ll do it. But this amounts to two favors.” He put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. “You owe me.”

“Of course,” Hakyeon said, looking straight back.

Hyuk let go. “Then it’s settled.”

~~~

“Anya, how are you today?” Hakyeon asked his horse, scratching behind her ears lovingly. “Do you feel like going out?”

The horse tossed her head in response, giving a snort. Hakyeon chuckled, opening the stable door to let her out. “Let’s get you cleaned.”

Hakyeon tied her rope to one of the stable’s poles and rolled up his sleeves to begin. One of his greatest joys was taking care of his horses. His advisors thought he was nutty. ‘That’s the servant's’ job!’ they would say. But Hakyeon payed them no mind. He had had Anya and Liu since he was a little boy. They were two of his best friends.

It took Hakyeon around an hour to groom her. He slid her saddle onto her back and fastened it in place before putting her bridle on. “Ready?” he asked, patting her neck as he climbed onto her back.

Anya neighed, stamping a hoof on the ground. Ready then.”Then let’s go,” Hakyeon said, squeezing his legs gently to signal her to go.

~~~

Hakyeon looked at the horizon. The skies were darkening, the sun hiding behind the clouds. Nightfall would be soon. Looking ahead, he tried to assess how far they were from their destination. Judging by how the path to town still looked endless, there probably wasn’t shelter around for at least five more miles. “Let’s hurry, Anya,” he whispered to his horse, urging her onward.

 _Plop._ A raindrop landed on Hakyeon’s cheek. The ground grew wet as the rain shower commenced rapidly. _Of all the times for a rainstorm…_ he thought.

Anya gave a low whine, indicating her discomfort. The rain must be making the ground muddy and slippery.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he told her soothingly, rubbing her neck in comfort. “We’ll be oka-”

The ground had started to tremble slightly, the vibrations steadily growing harder. _This was-!_

Hakyeon swore as he jumped down from his horse’s back. “Anya, go back!” he commanded, giving her a light smack on her backside.

The horse neighed in alarm, pawing the ground uncertainly. She didn’t want to leave him.

Overhead, the rumbling of the rocks grew louder, a tree could be heard cracking.

“GO!” Hakyeon yelled, this time effectively pushing her in the other direction. He quickly ran to the base of the mountain near the edge of the path and crouched under a low ridge. As an afterthought, he put his hands above his head, making sure to protect it, though he knew there was little his arms could keep away.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he immediately thought of his brothers.

Hongbin and Hyuk needed him still. If he were to die and leave them… He didn’t want to think about it. Willing himself not to cry, he sent silent prayers to the heavens. The last hazy image he remembers before he feels the world seemingly crumble around him, is looking back to see if Anya is safe…

**Author's Note:**

> \- Explicit rating will be true to its name ><  
> \- Sorry, apologizing in advance for my slow updates ><  
> \- I feel like this story may have the bumpiest feels-train out of everything I'm writing and I'm really excited for the ride (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
